Joshua Church
Nome: Joshua Church Jogador: Rafael Rodrigues Natureza: Arquiteto Comportamento: Juiz Conceito: Xerife, Auxiliar Clã: Ventrue Geração: Oitava Senhor: À Definir em Atlantic City Físicos: Força 3, Destreza 2, Vigor 3 Sociais: Manipulação 2, Carisma 3, Aparência 1 Mentais: Percepção 4, Inteligência 2, Raciocínio 4 Talentos: Prontidão 3, Esportes 2, Briga 2, Intimidação 3, Liderança 3, Interrogatório 1 Perícias: Condução 1, Etiqueta 2, Armas de Fogo 3, Armas Brancas 2, Segurança 3, Furtividade 1, Procedimento Policial 1 Conhecimentos: Acadêmicos 3, Investigação 2, Direito 2, Conhecimento dos Membros 1, Conhecimento da Camarilla 1, Conhecimento do Sabá 1, Conhecimento do Clã Ventrue 2 Disciplinas: Dominação 0, Fortitude 3, Presença 0 Antecedentes: Aliados 2, Contatos 3, Geração 5, Rebanho 2, Recursos 3, Lacaios 3, Status (Camarilla) 2, Status (Ventrue) 1, Força Militar 3 Virtudes: Consciência 2, Autocontrole 5, Coragem 3 Moralidade: Humanidade 7 Força de Vontade: 3 Pontos de Sangue/Sangue por turno: 15/3 Característica do Clã: Alimentação Seletiva - Pode se alimentar somente de pessoas mentalmente estáveis e disciplinas (Autocontrole 4 ou maior, Consciência 3 ou maior e não possuir nenhuma perturbação mental) Qualidades: Casca Grossa (Bruiser) +1pt, Corpo Grande (Huge Size) +4pts, Líder Nato (Natural Leader) +1pt , Conhecimento do Inimigo, Sabá (Scholar of Enemies, Sabbath) +2pts , Sobrevivente do Sabá (Sabbat Survivor) +1pt Defeitos: Desfigurado (Disfigured) -2pts, Caçado como um Cão (Hunted Like a Dog) -3pts Pontos de Bônus: Atributos 0, Habilidades 24, Antecedentes 19, Disciplinas 0, Virtudes 0, Humanidade 0, Força de Vontade 3, Qualidades 9, Defeitos -5 Experiência: 0pts Qualidades Casca Grossa (1pt de Qualidade, Vampire the Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition pg.480) Sua aparência é suficientemente intimidadora para inspirar medo (ou ao menos desconforto) naqueles que olham para você. Mesmo não sendo necessariamente feio, você irradia uma ameaça silenciosa ao ponto que as pessoas atravessam a rua para evitar passar perto de você. Todas rolagens de Intimidação contra aqueles que não demonstraram sua superioridade física sobre você tem dificuldade -1. Bruiser (1pt. Merit, Vampire the Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition pg.480) (Your appearance is sufficiently thug-like to inspire fear (or at least disquiet) in those who see you. While you’re not necessarily ugly, you do radiate a quiet menace, to the point where people cross the street to avoid passing near you. All Intimidation rolls against those who have not demonstrated their physical superiority to you are at -1 difficulty.) Corpo Grande (4pts de Qualidade, Vampire the Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition pg.480) Você é anormalmente grande, pelo menos 2 metros de altura e pesa ao menos 130kg. Além de realmente chamar a atenção em público, esta massa extra proporciona um nível de Vitalidade adicional como Machucado. Personagem com essa qualidade também podem receber bônus para empurrar objetos, arrombar portas, evitar ser nocauteado, etc.) Huge Size (4pt. Merit, Vampire the Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition) (You are abnormally large in size, at least 6’10” and 300 pounds in weight (well over two meters tall and over 130 kgs). Aside from making you extremely noticeable in public, this extra mass bestows an additional Bruised health level. Characters with this Merit may also gain bonuses to push objects, open barred doors, avoid being knocked down, etc.) líder Nato(1pt de Qualidade, Vampire the Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition pg.488) Você é dotado com um certo magnetismo que os outros lhe obederecem naturalmente. Você recebe dois dados extras ao realizar rolagens de Liderança. Você deve possuir 3 ou mais de Carisma para comprar esta Qualidade. Natural Leader (1pt. Merit, Vampire the Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition pg.488) You are gifted with a certain magnetism to which others naturally defer. You receive two extra dice when making Leadership rolls. You must have a Charisma rating of 3 or greater to purchase this Merit. Conhecimento do Inimigo, Sabá (2pts de Qualidade, Vampire the Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition pg.489) Você teve tempo para aprender sobre e se especializar em um inimigo em particular da sua Seita. Você está ciente de ao menos alguns dos costumes, estrategias, habilidades e objetivos de longo prazo desde grupo e pode fazer bom uso deste conhecimento. Está Qualidade garante -2 na dificuldade em todas as rolagens que não sejam de combate envolvendo o grupo específico. Por outro lado, você tem +1 na dificuldade quando lidando com outros grupos pois você é muito focado neste grupo específico. Scholar of Enemies, Sabbath (2pt. Merit, Vampire the Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition pg.489) You have taken the time to learn about and specialize in one particular enemy of your Sect. You are aware of at least some of the group’s customs, strategies, abilities, and long-term goals, and can put that knowledge to good use. This Merit is worth a -2 difficulty for all non-combat rolls pertaining specifically to the subject of your specialization. On the other hand, you are at a +1 difficulty when it comes to dealing with other enemies, simply because you’re so thoroughly focused on your field. Sobrevivente do Sabá (1pt de Qualidade, Vampire the Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition pg.488) Você sobreviveu ao menos a um ataque ou rexrutamento do Sabá. Sua experiência ajuda você a antecipar situações de potencial perigo envolvendo o Sabá. Você tem -1 na dificuldade em todas as rolagens de Percepção envolvendo Sabá. Está Qualidade normalmente possuído por grupos em conflito com o Sabá e é normalmente utilizado para evitar emboscadas. Sabbat Survivor (1pt. Merit, Vampire the Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition pg.488) You’ve lived through at least one Sabbat attack or attempted recruitment. Your experience helps you anticipate situations where you might potentially be endangered by the Sabbat once again. You are at -1 difficulty on all Perception rolls when it comes to Sabbat-based matters. This Merit is generally taken by groups in conflict with the Sabbat, and comes into play most frequently as a means of avoiding ambushes. Defeitos Desfigurado (2pts de Defeito, Vampire the Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition pg.481) Um horrível desfiguramento faz sua aparência perturbadora e memorável. As dificuldades de todas as rolagens relacionadas com interação social são aumentadas em +2. Você não pode possuir um nível de Aparência maior que 2. Disfigured (2pt. Flaw, Vampire the Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition pg.481) A hideous disfigurement makes your appearance disturbing and memorable. The difficulties of all die rolls relating to social interaction are increased by two. You may not have an Appearance rating greater than 2. Caçado como um Cão (3pts de Defeito, Vampire the Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition pg.492) Outra Seita ou grupo de vampiros decidiu que você é algo de extermínio e persegue você incessantemente. Por outro lado, os inimigos do seu inimigo podem ser compelidos a ajudá-lo, potencialmente garantindo aliados. Hunted Like a Dog (3pt. Flaw, Vampire the Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition pg.492) Another Sect or group of vampires has decided that you’re a target for extermination, and pursues you relentlessly. On the bright side, the enemies of your enemy may well wish to help you out, potentially garnering you allies. Visão Sobre os Outros: Camarilla: Um conselho de Anciões prepotentes e megalomaníacos que prezam, acima de tudo, pela sua própria segurança. Apesar disso, é o mais próximo de ordem que os Membros podem obter. Podemos confiar neles enquanto não se tornam insanamente paranoicos e continuam assumindo que sua segurança depende da nossa. Assim todos nos protegemos. Sabá: Na melhor das hipóteses, um bando de arruaceiros. Na pior, um bando de Anciões que brigam entre si para serem livres de outros Anciões. Não há como isso funcionar quando a doutrina dita que o Neófito Revolucionário de hoje é o Ancião Tirano de amanhã, e quando chegar a hora deverá ser derrubado. Uma ideologia como essas é a Doença para os vontade fraca, aqueles que se sentem importantes demais para andar na linha e, portanto, deve ser eliminada como um todo! Independentes: Se eles realmente pensam que vivem em um mundo isolado, fechados no universo de seu próprio Clã, ou se enganam-se propositalmente para fingir uma falsa independência, realmente não importa. Eles conhecem as Tradições, e para o bem deles, vão segui-las. Anarquistas: O que dizer destes seres que se sentem bons demais para aceitar a a Política da Camarilla e ao mesmo tempo tem não tem coragem o suficiente para se aliar à Barbárie do Sabá? Bem, se eles não têm respeito pelos nossos modos por que deveríamos ter por eles?